Carol Wilcox
Carol Wilcox Dorber (1995-c. 2040s) is a business executive, a friend of Baby Intelligence, the daughter of Celeste and Terrance Wilcox, and one of the protagonists in The Super Babies. In 2019, shortly after buying a pet dog named Gobbles, she was fired from her job and eventually came into league with Baby Intelligence in Germany. At the end of the Second NoHead War, Carol married Ammon Dorber. In The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat, Ammon Dorber mentions that she and Gobbles are both deceased. However, Carol Wilcox will appear again in 2021's Demolition One. Biography Origins Carol Wilcox was born in Atlanta, Georgia of the United States of America in 1995. In adulthood, Carol ended up in Greece after high school, taking a job as a business executive for an undisclosed organization. Her childhood is described as "uncertain and courageous". Despite her limited training, Wilcox perfected her use of a pistol. In 2019, Carol bought a pet dog from a shelter, whom she named Gobbles. However, as the dog was irksome to pretty much anyone, she rarely took him with her outside their home. Official Description :A former business executive with mysterious origins, Carol Wilcox is a devoted friend to Baby Intelligence. Selfless and persistent, Carol has led an uncertain and courageous life to this point. Attractive and physically able, Carol possesses the invincible soul and courage of youth. She is a skilled fighter and expert gunner, in spite of her lack of training. Finding herself by chance as a key player in the fate of the S.M.S.B., Carol finds the determination to make her mark and prove her worth. Physical appearance Carol Wilcox is tall, beautiful, and slender. She has blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Her lips seem to be continually dry and parched, as Baby Intelligence has noticed several times that her lower lip is bleeding before she does. She is usually seen in rather casual and conventional clothing. Despite her physical differences to NoHead Annabeth Black, Baby Intelligence describes her several times as resembling Annabeth somewhat, though Carol was as pretty as Annabeth was ominous. Carol is 1.75 meters tall and weighed 64 kilograms. Her Body Mass Index was 20.8. Personality Carol was compassionate, intelligent, tolerant, levelheaded, peaceful, selfless, brave, kind, and good-natured. In spite of what she'd been through, she managed to retain an ability to see the good in almost everybody and was extremely forgiving. Carol also had an excellent sense of humor. Carol was extremely courageous and soulful and was determined to do what was right. Having "uncertain and courageous" origins, Carol was initially insecure, aggressive, and hungry for approval. Her time spent with Baby Intelligence helped her become assured of herself, as well as giving her the determination to make her mark on society and prove her worth. As she felt Baby Intelligence was helping bring out her better side just as much as she was his, she finally admitted that the best place for her to be during a battle was at his side, to ensure his safety. Carol has also, on several occasions, proven that she is persistent and has an unbreakable will, which is speculated to have allowed her to survive a direct strike to the head from the Deaforma's Lash. She was determined to woo Ammon Dorber, who she had a crush on but only regarded her as a friend. She initially refused to side with either the Police Grand Army nor the Order of the NoHeads, as she firmly believed that their goals would only bring the world to ruin. Nonetheless, she suffered deep-seated feelings of shame and fear of rejection which, in certain situations, led her to consider backing down. Her greatest weakness was that, in her desperate longing to belong and be liked, she was neither as brave or honest as she should have been at times. Carol was also shown to have a habit of swearing. In 2020, she called Kenny something that caused Lewis to exclaim: "CAROL!". Also, after Telekinibabe insulted her, Carol told her to go "someplace less nice". After Bailey joked that the destruction of the control station "was pretty lit", Baby Intelligence swore that she "said something about ducks under her breath". Abilities In spite of her apparent lack of training, Carol Wilcox was a very skilled marksman, having perfected her use of a pistol by the time the Second NoHead War broke out. While not a very well known skill of hers, Carol has shown adequate aptitude for music and would sing when she was in a particularly good or bad mood. She also possessed skills in playing the piano, flute, and possibly other musical instruments as well. Development On January 9, 2020, D. Isaac Thomas pitched the idea for a new book to Melissa Vaine as "an R-rated girl book including Carol, because I was thinking, ‘Teenage Carol needs friends.’ Carol loves interacting with people, and I've got some great ideas for her past that don't involve kicking ass and taking names". Vaine considered the matter and responded with an indefinite answer. Thomas, however, confirmed the focus on Carol Wilcox. Appearances The Super Babies: Book I: Pride of the Super Babies Meeting Baby Intelligence After being fired from her job in Greece, she fled to the estate of an old friend who sheltered her for a time while she mused on her next course of action, as she was unwilling to side with either the NoHeads or the S.M.S.B. However, when she learned that Baby Intelligence had been intercepted in Germany, she chose to follow his trail, bringing Gobbles along, who had been angry at never being allowed to leave the house. Wilcox appeared to be aware of the dark presence in the Unknown Countries as she somehow learned of an alliance between the Deaformas and the Dark Lord Mr. Stupid NoHead. Packs of war robots had been seen gathering in the fortress with their numbers increasing every day. Wilcox also knew that dark and foul things were naturally drawn to the Dark Lord, not to mention Willie's allegiance to him. Her search for Baby Intelligence came to fruition when she found him freezing during a storm, and beckoned him with a finger inside her tent. When he came inside with Baby Strength and Force Baby, she made them supper while telling Baby Intelligence what his archenemy, the NoHead Grandmaster Mr. Stupid NoHead, had been up to according to the news, while Force Baby played with Gobbles and Baby Strength joined in the conversation. Baby Intelligence deduced that the Dark Lord was "as elusive as a hawk, as he clearly isn't ready to keep fighting the government until his army extends itself". Before they left, Wilcox gave Baby Intelligence her phone number and told him that if he didn't know why he felt the lives consumed in the war were worth it, he should find out for himself. Baby Intelligence asked how he could repay her, and she said that finishing his quest would be payment enough. Reemployment Carol Wilcox continued her venture with Gobbles following Baby Intelligence's departure, as she was still unemployed and homeless. On the road with her dog, she had an encounter with inumatus, creatures who suspected her to have harbored Baby Intelligence since they smelled his stench on the canvas on her tent. Wilcox later claimed she would "never forget the smell of those awful creatures". Wilcox escaped, and not too long afterwards, she met a college student named Bailey Dennings, who, in spite of being much more interested in architecture than accounting, took Wilcox to meet her boss, Anthony Ruth. He gave Wilcox work on the condition that she was able to go to the Dancing Dorm and acquire at least two thousand dollars there. Eventually, Carol found her way into the Dancing Dorm and successfully acquired the money. On her way out, however, she ran into Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby once again, and was able to get them into the complex. Wilcox's actions led to the S.M.S.B. acquiring the second scroll. She later helped them divine the third scroll, though her explanation made little sense to Baby Intelligence and he needed to make further inquiry. The Super Babies: Book II: The Blabberish Singer Carol chose to go with Baby Intelligence to the match. During the game, Carol discovered Baby Intelligence's coach, Ammon Dorber, who awed her with his handsomeness and playing ability. After the game, Carol told him that he played incredibly and they began to talk, walking towards a bunker with Carol telling him of the time she saw a great blood-moon and why she thought it foreshadowed something religious, and Dorber telling her that he was Buddhist. Baby Intelligence watched them talking from a distance. Baby Intelligence later found Carol Wilcox at Merchant Alley. During the trip, Wilcox and Baby Intelligence encountered Hell Burnbottom, who mocked Baby Intelligence's skills. After a brief fight, Burnbottom and Baby Intelligence soon became separated before Burnbottom tore off his own hands, revealing dark skeletal hands. Burnbottom mocked Baby Intelligence and fled. The Super Babies: Book III: Revenge of Hell Burnbottom During the fight that ensued, Wilcox was struck in the head by a Deaforma's Lash intended for her torso. She fell unconscious, leaving Baby Intelligence to sadly presume her dead, as no one had survived the Lash before. As soon as she regained consciousness, Wilcox tried to return to the Grand Army, having found herself alone and, to her horror, missing Gobbles, who had fled from the Deaformas to warn Lewis. Suffering from a concussion and a brief period of memory loss, she moved away from the battle site. Eventually, she ran into two patrol members from the Grand Army, who had recovered Gobbles and were pleased to take her back. Carol returned to the Police Grand Army hoping to locate Baby Intelligence as quickly as possible and tell him she was not dead and that Gobbles was safe. Having returned in time to participate in the climactic Battle of the Golden Gates, where she tried, but failed, to him. She proceeded to charge the dark forces, screaming encouragement to her dog as she fired at the oncoming hordes. The battle ended with a minor victory for the Grand Army. Wilcox and Gobbles followed the rest of the officers to camp on the outskirts of Los Angeles. The Super Babies: Book IV: An Ended Generation When she was reunited with Baby Intelligence, she was playing the flute and sharing a hot dog with Gobbles. She reflected on the state she and the S.M.S.B. were in, on how they must "bloat their sliver of hope". Lindsay Kellerman was doubtful of this, but Wilcox insisted that they must continue holding on to what they were fighting for each other and the fulfillment of their quest. On returning, Wilcox insisted on accompanying Bladepoint, as she felt the best place for her to be was one where she could help ensure Baby Intelligence's safety, as she noted that he would listen to her. During the Battle of the Yellowstone Base, Wilcox fought alongside Sheriff Bladepoint after Baby Intelligence was cut off from her viciously fighting Hell Burnbottom. While the rest of the team took a shortcut, Wilcox took a shortcut of her own — an elevator — up to the third floor. Showing up suddenly at the doorway with the Advance Guard, Wilcox shot down two of Mean King's Rockets before fleeing, creating a distraction for Bladepoint to seize a sword and free the rest of the team, all of whom had been taken prisoner. She began teaching Kellerman to read. Carol was one of several people who chose to fight for the Police Grand Army during the Battle of the Eastern Field. Coach Dorber initially did not participate, but he was ultimately unable to bear leaving his lover to face such danger without him. Apparently, Wilcox realized this, because she began looking for him, only to encounter a battle-weary Baby Intelligence, whom she began yelling at until he came closer to her. After he projected a Shield behind her, she asked him where Dorber was, but the superhero had no idea. He in turn asked her where the Lord of the North could be found. She said he was last seen firing recklessly at enemy troops with his mutantry. As a rock glanced off the Shield protecting her, Baby Intelligence thanked her and continued fighting, as she did likewise. The Super Babies: Book V: The Final Chapter Wilcox watched the final match between the Holy Mackerels and the Galloping Grenades. When Baby Intelligence and Kyle Merrill won the game and by extension the Crodela Cup for their team, Wilcox was seen "jumping up and down like a lunatic". During the post-match celebrations, Wilcox spontaneously kissed Ammon Dorber. Wilcox was over the moon, as was Dorber, as he had been harboring feelings for her all year. Wilcox later attended the victory celebration following the end of the war with Dorber. The two were seen holding hands, with Wilcox laying her head on Dorber's shoulder. Baby Intelligence publicly acknowledged her for her contribution to fighting the Dark forces, and briefly commended Gobbles as well. He awarded her the third-ever Medal for Loyalty and Service. The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect Sometime after the war, Carol married Ammon Dorber, though their relationship apparently sired no children. In 2025, Carol attended the wedding of Daniel Murrell and Bailey Dennings. Carol remained in contact with her old friends into the 2030s, as in circa 2031, she walked Jonathan Murrell, the son of Bailey and Daniel, to school. In 2033, Kellerman told new S.M.S.B. member Red X to "tell Carol and Ammon we love them" when she was preparing to go to Greece. The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat At some point between 2040 and 2042, Carol Dorber passed away by unknown means, living to be in her forties. At some point several years prior, Gobbles had also passed on, as a result of old age. Through her will, Master Intelligence acquired her Giggel-themed backpack, which he brought with him to Transylvania Quarters to hide the Orb of Power from the Gladiator. She also left several novels to Lindsay Kellerman, as she had known Kellerman had dearly wanted to learn to read during the Second NoHead War. ''Demolition One'' Carol Wilcox is confirmed to be one of the primary focuses of this novel. Relationships Family Ammon Dorber Carol was drawn to Ammon Dorber's good looks during a Crodela match and immediately expressed awe at his playing ability. After the game, Carol followed him and introduced herself, telling him that he played incredibly. The two began talking and realized they had a lot in common. After this match, Carol realized she already had feelings for him, though when she vented this to Baby Intelligence she only confused him. Eventually, Dorber would become her husband, prompting her to take his surname as her own. Apparently, they had no children. Baby Intelligence , a close friend.]] Carol had a strong relationship with Baby Intelligence. Initially, he distrusted her, though Carol felt they were both doing each other the same favor: they were helping bring out the better side of each other's intense yet simplistic personalities. Eventually, he felt comfortable enough around her to trust her with his life, which he proved during the Battle of the Eastern Field, and to vent to her his greatest fears. Carol, in turn, sincerely acknowledged Baby Intelligence as "the greatest superpowered being in the world". Baby Intelligence later admitted that his appreciation for her stemmed from the fact that she fulfilled the vital role in his life that Annabeth Black had performed as a double agent and would only have continued to "get his back" at the cost of him joining the Darkness. The two parted ways after the end of the war. When Carol died, she left him her backpack in her will. Lindsay Kellerman ]] Carol was very fond of Baby Intelligence's sidekick, Lindsay Kellerman. Lindsay trusted Carol enough that she told her things before she told them to her Master, including her urgent desire to learn to read at a young age. Carol began teaching her this skill. When she passed on, she left her a small stock of chapter books. Gobbles Gobbles was Carol's large cocker spaniel pet dog since 2019. She described him as being hyperactive. Carol stated that Gobbles annoyed other animals, such as Achilles, and had to be kept away from them. Though Carol often seemed annoyed with Gobbles' manic behavior, it was clear she loved him, and enjoyed having an dog of her own. Bailey Dennings , quite possibly Carol's best friend.]] One of Carol's closest friends was Bailey Dennings. The two agreed on pretty much everything and constantly operated together, such as when they obsessively studied the Dam of Demolitions. It is clear that Carol is grateful for Bailey bringing about her reemployment, whereas Bailey appreciates Carol's loyalty. Bailey also tried to get Carol to relax, joking with her on several occasions and getting a stark variety of reactions to her sense of humor from Carol. Jonathan Murrell ]] Carol and Jonathan Murrell seemed to have a good relationship, through Carol's best friend and Jonathan's mother, Bailey. Carol walked Jonathan to school on his first day. Anthony Ruth Carol seemed to have a good relationship with her boss, Anthony Ruth. Mythological allegory Carol Wilcox is similar to the Marvel Cinematic Universe character Jane Foster. Both were beautiful, spirited, impulsive, highly intellectual young women who meet the main character in the middle of a perilous situation thereby introducing them to the stories, prior to becoming an essential part of their lives (Wilcox becomes one of Baby Intelligence's best friends whereas Foster becomes the love interest of Thor). Both of their careers lead to them working closely and possibly living with a sarcastic yet helpful young woman (Bailey Dennings and Darcy Lewis). They have several differences, however, Wilcox for instance knew perfectly well who Baby Intelligence was upon meeting him, while Foster had no idea who Thor was or that he was a superpowered being, much less a god of Asgard. But the difference is that Baby Intelligence maintains contact with Carol for years, whereas Thor and Jane eventually fall apart. References Category:1990s births Category:2040s deaths Category:Females Category:Fobbles Category:Heroines Category:Only children Category:Adults Category:Normal weight characters Category:The Super Babies characters Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Businesspeople Category:American characters Category:Greek characters Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers